Talking to a Dog
by Flye
Summary: A collection of drabbles and songfics for the Royai heart. Rated for upcoming themes. [UPDATE!] Chapter 7: What I Would Feel... in which RoyRiza express their feelings of losing each other.
1. Caring

Disclaimer: I don't own the supremely awesome Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't think I have enough brain power to do so.

I came up with the story idea this summer when I just, out of the blue,started talking at my dog. I know you might think I'm crazy, but he was just_staring_ at me,and it wassummer vacation andI was bored, and it was hot, and... you get the picture.

* * *

**Caring**

Sunlight streamed past the glass windows, through the sheer blue curtains and onto the sleeping form of Riza Hawkeye. Riza, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face, slowly blinked her eyes open. For a few seconds she lay there in the warm comfort of her bed until she looked at her clock and realized that she had overslept and was going to be late for work. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. As she stood up, she wavered a bit and sat back down her bed as a wave of dizziness hit her like a hurricane. She tried standing up again and clutched her head as another dizzy spell came onto her. Suddenly, she felt the urge to sneeze, so she reached for a tissue on her bedside drawer. After a few seconds of a tingling sensation in her nose, out came a series of sneezes. She felt her forehead and immediately knew that she couldn't go to work today.

She groaned, fell back in bed and reached for her bedside drawer, which held pain-relieving pills. She swallowed a few down, and felt better after a few minutes. Again, she stood up, this time more stable, and walked over to her telephone where she called in sick. She went back to bed and lay there curled up in her covers. Every once in while she would reach for her box of tissues to blow her nose. She continued this routine until a little black and white fur ball came into her room and plopped down on the floor next to her bed.

"What do you want, Hayate?" The little puppy just looked at her and wagged his tail.

"I suppose you want to go for a walk or get a treat, don't you? Well, I'm sorry, but as you can see I can't. I'm sick." She stared at her dog for a little while before continuing. "I bet this is your first time not getting what you want, huh? You're just too spoiled, Hayate." He just barked happily in response, oblivious to what his mistress had said to him.

"You have it made, don't you? Free food, a nice place to live, and a mommy who will give you anything you want, not to mention all of mommy's friends who will spoil you rotten when they think I'm not looking." Riza stopped for a moment to sneeze. She looked at Black Hayate who had started scratching his ear. He stopped, jumped on the bed and sat down in front of her. He looked at her eagerly when she started to speak.

"Such a nice life you're living isn't it, Hayate?" He cocked his head sideways, giving her a curious look. "Not only do you have free food and a home, but you also have someone who cares for you. I mean, you get taken care of and watched for. But what about me?" She let out a bitter laugh. "Who am I kidding? No one cares about me. Here I am, sick in bed with a nasty cold and a massive headache, yet I don't have anyone to take care of me." She sighed. Hayate, sensing his master's unhappiness, licked her hand in hopes to make her feel better.

"If you were human, would you have cared for me?" Riza looked expectantly at her dog, hoping, for a few seconds, that he would answer back. After she realized what she was doing, she groaned and buried her head in her pillow. "Ugh. I'm talking to my dog, and hoping that he'll talk back. I think this cold has gotten to me." She rolled back on to her back. "I think I better get some rest before I get even more delusional."

As she closed her eyes, she heard her front door open. She reached for the gun stashed under her bedside table, but abruptly stopped and sat up in bed when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. All of a sudden, the owner of that voice barraged into Riza's room.

"Colonel?" She coughed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Black Hayate yipped at the man's arrival, and received a pat on the head in return.

"I'm offended, Hawkeye." Roy Mustang widened his eyes in mock surprise and put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "I take some time off to come here and make sure you get better, and now you want me to leave so that I could get my paperwork done?" He chuckled to himself. "Typical Hawkeye. Always thinking about others before herself." He gave her a small smile. "Well, I think it's time that someone take care of you."

Riza fidgeted in bed, embarrassed at the comment and uncomfortable that her superior officer had to see her in such a vulnerable state. She opened her mouth to say something when Roy sat down on her bed and she felt a hand on her forehead. She blushed at the sudden contact and hoped that the Colonel would think that her flushed cheeks was just a cause of the fever.

"Geez, Hawkeye. You have one hell of a fever. What have you been doing? Walking out in the rain?" Riza didn't reply, just sneezed. Roy handed her a tissue. "Well, I'm here to help you get better." He stared at her blowing her nose for a few seconds before speaking again. "Have you taken any medicine?" Riza nodded, pointing to the capsules on her bedside drawer.

"Have you eaten yet?" Riza's eyes widened as she thought in her head, _Oh._ She shook her head. "I didn't think so. But I brought some chicken soup just in case you hadn't eaten anything. I'll just go heat it up." Roy stood up and headed toward the door when Riza stopped him.

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

Roy smiled and walked back toward her. He bent down and kissed her gingerly on the lips. "Because I care." He turned around and left the room to heat up the soup.

Riza sat in bed, eyes wide in surprise. She brought a hand to her lips and brushed over it softly. She looked down at Hayate, who was still on the bed with her and smiled. "I guess someone _does_ care for me."

* * *

Actually, I wasn't planning the kiss at all. It was a last minute kind of thing.

For all of you who have read my other story, A Day at the Spa, I'm still continuing it. I've just been bogged down with Finals, schoolwork, and I've had some writer's Block. Forgive me. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

I waswatching Mulan (which I don't own either)and the Royai!Love power took over me and I was like OMG! Royai! when Mulan saved Shang and when the emperor said "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty" it somehow reminded me of Maes or Riza's grandpa. It's funny how my mind works.

And also... Arima from Kare Kano (His and Her Circumstance) would probably look like a teenage Roy if his eyes were slanted a little bit more. Hehe.. I think I'm a little obsessed. xP

All is one and one is all...Don't break the cycle of life: I write, you read and review.


	2. Laugh Out Loud

I give praise to my only reviewers: shadowriter55, rizahawkeye21, and flOofymikO (love the name!) You guys are awesome! Sadly, I only had four reviews. :hangs head in disappointment: but that is to be expected when writing a new fic. I just hope all you readers will review. Now on to the story.

* * *

**Laugh Out Loud**

The sun was setting and Roy Mustang had just finally finished his paperwork. Looking over to the side, he could see that his First Lieutenant was done as well and was holding on to Black Hayate on a leash, getting ready to leave. _Here's my chance,_ he thought. He stood up from his chair and started walking over to her, putting his best playboy smile on. _This is it. She won't be able resist _this_ face. Just play it calm and cool. _"Ah, Haw—I mean, Riza." Riza turned around, surprised that he had called her by her first name.

"Sir?"

"Would you…" Roy's face was red and it felt unusually warm in the room. He pulled on his shirt collar, all plans of "playing it cool" forgotten.

Suddenly, the tiny fur ball had escaped Riza's grasp, ran circles around Roy, who was still walking towards Riza, and emitted tiny, excited yips. Roy stopped and took a step backward and realized that the leash was tangled around his legs. He tried to regain balance by hopping around a little when his foot caught on the edge of the rug and he came crashing down, face first, into the floor.

After the shock wore off, Roy lay on the floor, cursing himself and that damned dog for ruining his moment. _Nice, Mr. Suave. Real smooth._ _Now she'll never say "yes" after I made such a fool of myself. _He didn't want to, but he forced himself to look up. There he saw Riza's face, who was obviously trying to keep herself from laughing out loud. She offered a hand to help him up, which he reluctantly took.

Roy brushed himself off when he heard a burst of laughter coming from beside him. He whipped his head toward Riza and found her _laughing_. This wasn't a giggle or a chuckle; it was a full, hearty laugh. At first he was angry. How dare she laugh at him after all she put him through? Then as he looked back, he had to admit, it was pretty funny. And that laugh… it was pretty contagious. So, it wasn't before long they were both laughing their heads off.

As their laughter subsided, they both felt totally relaxed. Still smiling, Riza asked, "So, Colonel, what did you want to ask me?"

"Yes. About that. Riza, I'm really sorry I laughed at you the other day… but it was funny!" She sent him a death glare. Roy gulped. "Ah, sorry. Anyways, what I wanted to say was…don't let me sleep on the couch tonight! I said I was sorry. Would you please let me sleep on the bed again?"

* * *

if you didn't get it, Roy had to sleep on the couch for laughing at Riza the other day. Well, it's not one of my best, but oh well. I'm starting a new fic (I know, again? Why don't I update my other story? --dont worry I will.. you'll just have to wait awhile). it will be about... Roy and Riza of course, cuz Royai rocks my socks, it floats my boat, it puts the "pop" in popcorn. lol. anyways I'll try to post it soon.

Harry Potter movie comes out tomorrow. woo! im not a rabid fan of HP, but im still going to see the movie.

Don't forget to review, cuz its makes you feel good. Try it!


	3. Do I Look Fat?

* * *

"Do I look fat?"

Never had those four words caused Roy Mustang so much uneasiness. Before her, back when he was known as a playboy, he would just give that famous lady-swooning smile and say, "Of course not. You look wonderful." But now, it was quite hard to do that. After all, who wouldn't notice a big, bulging stomach? He could always lie, but she would know if he was lying in a heartbeat, and anyways, he always felt guilty just even thinking about doing that to her. Instead he smiled at his wife and said, "Of course not, honey. You look great."

He wasn't lying. Riza Hawkeye-Mustang still looked great with her blonde hair and beautiful mahogany eyes. She didn't look fat, either. She looked _pregnant_.

Riza smiled at his compliment. "Thank you, dear." After she had finished grooming herself, she smoothed her dress down and grabbed her purse. "Alright. I'm ready so let's go." Roy took her hand and they walked out into the town for dinner.

After a satisfying dinner, the happy couple went walking down the store-lined streets. As they ventured down the town, they came across a young child with his mother. Being polite, Riza smiled at the little boy, but was a little hurt when he hid behind his mother. In an audible whisper, the little boy pointed at Riza and said, "Mommy, she's huge." And to add to the effect of his words, the little boy spread his arms as wide as he could go.

Both the mother and Riza widened their eyes, but for very different reasons. The mother told the boy to shush and apologized to Riza as they went on their way. Riza turned to Roy and saw him try to stifle a laugh. Her eyes were blazing in anger and embarrassment. She huffed and walked away from him.

Roy called out for her. "Riza! Come back. You know he didn't mean anything."

"I don't want to talk to you." Roy ran up to her and caught her by the arm. She glared daggers at him. "Oh, and you can sleep on the couch tonight."

* * *

This is not a prologue to "Laugh Out Loud" if that's what you're thinking. I really enjoyed writing this drabble and I hope you enjoyed reading it, so please tell me how I did by clicking that purple button on the bottom left hand side.


	4. Like All the Others

He thought she was going to be different. He thought that she wasn't going to be like those other women he had dated. But Roy Mustang was wrong. Riza Hawkeye, the gun-toting Lieutenant with the no-nonsense attitude… also loved to shop. It started with a red number displayed in a store window. Call it women's intuition, but when a woman, even if she was one like Riza, sees something she wants… she has to have it.

It had started out as a peaceful day with the couple strolling down the shopping district. Riza was leaning against Roy contentedly, when something in the window they had just passed caught her eye. She stopped and took a few steps back, which caused Roy to look at her in confusion.

It was a red dress, and in her opinion, nothing looked so simply elegant at the time. The straps widened as it continued down the dress, creating a V down the chest. The skirt went down about knee-length and flowed outwards. The black-strapped heels cinched the outfit and Riza could not have wanted something more at that moment. She envisioned herself in it, instead of the mannequin, the dress showing off her graceful curves. She knew that she had to have it.

Riza grabbed Roy, who was still confused as to why she stopped, and pulled him into the store.

"Um, why are we here, Riza?" Roy scratched his head, thinking she had made a mistake and had confused it with another store. Surely Riza wouldn't even think of going to a store like this, no less, go shopping.

"We're here because I want that dress." She pointed to dress in display.

"For who?" _She wants that? But, this is Riza! She wouldn't want that. _

"For me, of course."

"What? Why?" Roy's face had a look of disbelief, shock, and utter confusion. Riza was surprised he could incorporate all of those feelings in one look.

"Because…" She paused for a while, trying to think of an explanation that Roy could understand. She gave up, when she couldn't think of any, and simply said, "It's women's intuition." She hoped he would accept that. What could Roy, a man, understand about things like this? When he didn't respond, still looking confused, she left him and found a store assistant who helped her find the dress in her size.

As soon as Riza tried on the dress in the dressing room, she believed that it was destined for her. It fitted perfectly, showing just enough chest, outlined her curvaceous body, and the flowing skirt flaunted her long legs. Roy would die when he saw her in this. As she changed into her own clothes, Riza supposed that there were more dresses and clothes that she also might like; she just had to find it.

"Come on, Roy. Help me carry these." Thirty minutes later, Riza dumped a pile of clothes in his arms and carried a few herself to the cash register, where Roy paid for them (whether it was out of gentlemanliness or the fact that Riza had threatened him somehow in her own way, even _he_ didn't know). They went from store to store, and slowly, but surely, she came into a shopping frenzy, picking out clothes and shoes, some for Roy, but mostly for herself.

Roy came out of the fifth store, loaded with shopping bags and boxes of Riza's purchases (or should he say _his_ purchases? After all, he paid for all of the stuff). The women he passed gave him praising looks, wishing they had someone as loyal and nice as him to carry theirpossessions. The men gave him sympathetic looks, as if they knew how he felt.

As Riza started to enter another store, he groaned. She stopped and looked back at him. "Anything wrong, Roy?"

"Do you really need all these clothes, Riza? I mean, you have enough here to last you one whole year. You're probably not going to wear them all, since you wear your uniform most of the time." When she didn't respond he continued. "And by the time you wear them all, they'll probably be out of fashion." As Roy saw her eyes flash with anger, he knew that he said the wrong thing.

Riza flipped out her gun, which she always had with her, and pointed it at Roy. "What did you say?" Her voice was low and dangerous. By this time people passing by started to stare.

Roy tried to put his hands up in defense, but the bags he held were in the way. "I-I just said that the clothes might go out of fashion?" The women watching them shook their heads in sympathy.

"Are you saying that I don't have any fashion sense?"

"N-no! You have great fashion sense! It's just that you have so much clothes that some of them won't even be worn and that's a waste of money." Riza looked at him doubtfully, and Roy prayed that she would drop the subject. He gave a relieved sigh when she lowered her gun and put it back in its holster. She looked at him and all the bags he was holding, and cocked her head thoughtfully.

"I guess I did go overboard with the clothes…" she stated. Roy felt relief wash over him and he started to turn around to go back home, when Riza continued. "…but I think I'll need more shoes to go with them."

* * *

Well, it's kind of OOC, but whatever. I watched episode 37 last night and that episode was super duper awesome! Totally cracked! I just loved it! And the part where Riza was having her dream all moaning and stuff… you _know_ she was dreaming about Roy. xP Anyways please review! 


	5. Laundry

Since so many people enjoyed my vision, as stated in A Day at the Spa, I thought it would be cool to write it out, in a different setting and situation. I might write another version of my vision, but I wrote this one first. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Laundry**

Riza Hawkeye sighed. She had a problem: she needed someone to pick up her laundry from the cleaners. Normally, she would do it herself, but today she had to bring Black Hayate to the vet for an appointment at 0430 hours. And the cleaners closed at 0500 hours. She wouldn't be able to make it in time, which now leads to the current situation: she needed to ask someone to pick up her laundry.

She would usually ask Fuery to pick it up for her, but he was sick today. Falman was her next choice, but he had left early. Breda and Havoc… she trusted them, but not enough to convince her that they wouldn't go through her things. Who knows what kinds of bets or jokes they would make up? All that remains is… the Colonel. She sighed. The Colonel was just as likely to go through her laundry as Havoc and Breda were, but at least he would keep quiet about it, and only joke about it around her.

But… she didn't have to pick it up today. She could wait until tomorrow. But then, she wouldn't have any uniforms to wear tomorrow; except for that prototype miniskirt Roy had somehow snuck into her suitcase while packing up for their move to Central. And no way in hell was she going to wear that. Riza looked at the clock: 0420 hours. She sighed again and got up from her desk. It was now or never.

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

Roy looked up from doodling on his paper. "Permission granted, Lieutenant."

"I know that you have already let me leave early for Hayate's appointment, but I have one more favor to ask, sir."

"What is it?"

Riza took a deep breath before continuing. "I need you to pick up my laundry from the cleaners on Main Street by 0500 hours."

Roy smirked and Riza's eye twitched. "Why, Lieutenant, I'll be happy to."

"Thank you, sir." She lowered her voice so that only he could hear and said, "You look through my clothes, and I promise that you won't be able to have kids anymore." Riza took a step back and saluted. "I'll be leaving now, sir."

Roy waved off her salute and gulped as she turned around and left. _Damn! That woman is scary. _As soon as the door closed behind her, Roy cleaned up his desk and ordered Havoc to watch the office when he was gone. After a few protests from Havoc and a threat to burn his balls, Roy grabbed his trench coat and headed out the door.

Walking along Main Street, Roy found the cleaners Riza was talking about. It was a small, quaint building, but apparently successful. He went inside it and headed toward the counter where a boy about 15 years old was sitting behind it. The look on his face showed that he did not want to be there.

"Excuse me, but I'm here to pick up Riza Hawkeye's laundry." He flashed the boy a winning smile, hoping it would loosen him up. It didn't. It actually made him a little angry and he glared at Roy upon hearing Riza's name.

"And who are _you_? You're not Miss Hawkeye."

"True. I am not Miss Hawkeye. _I_ am Miss Hawkeye's boss. She asked _me_ to pick up her laundry today."

"How do I know you're not a perverted bastard who just wants to sniff her panties (even though they're already clean)?"

"Because, kid, I really am her boss. And if you," Roy held up his gloved fingers in snapping position, "don't want to be torched by the Flame Alchemist, I suggest you give me her laundry _now_."

The boy didn't look the least bit frightened by the threat. Actually, he looked bored. "Whatever." He turned around and got up to retrieve what Roy had wanted so much. He returned with a laundry basket filled with neatly folded clothes. Her military uniforms were placed on the bottom and to Roy's surprise and delight… lacy underwear on top.

"Thank you."

"That would be 500 cenz."

"What?" Roy patted his pockets, checking if he had some change. _Damn it! I don't have any money on me._ "Uh… Just put it on Hawkeye's tab, and I'll be sure to tell her to pay you tomorrow."

"Whatever." After saying thanks, again, Roy took the basket and headed out.

Once out the door, he started walking to Riza's house. People gave him strange looks as he passed them. What a sight he must've been with a basket of clothes topped with women's undergarments. As soon as he reached her house, he took out the key he knew Riza had hidden under the flowerpot by the door. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, inhaling the sweet lilac fragrance of her house. Roy set the laundry basket on her couch and glanced at the clock: 0502. A sly grin came unto his face.

"I've got time. She wouldn't know anyways."

Roy took out a black, lacy bra out of the basket and smirked. "Who knew Hawkeye wore these kinds of things?" he mumbled to himself. He put it on his chest and tried to hook on the clasp, which he found very hard to do. _How do women do these things?_ After a while, he gave up and interested himself in her panties. Taking one out of the basket, he put it on his head, tufts of his black hair coming out of the leg holes and grinned goofily. He grabbed another one, he held it out in front of him and stretched the garter of waistband. Using it like a rubber band, he flung it across the room. He seemed very entertained with this act. As Roy turned back to the basket, the lock on the door slowly clicked. The garment on his head must have muffled his hearing, because, apparently, he did not hear it. Roy turned around and the underwear flew from his hands and hit Riza squarely in the face.

If Riza wasn't pissed, she would've been laughing at the sight before her. Roy was standing in the middle of her living room, her bra on his chest, and her panty on his head. The dumb look on his face was priceless. It was filled with utter shock and embarrassment. Just realizing the position he was in, Roy gave a weak smile. "Um… I was just checking if they were clean?"

"I'll give you five seconds. One… two…"

"Shit." Roy, realizing she wasn't joking earlier, gulped and ran out the door.

The whole neighborhood wondered what on earth they were up to when they saw the famed Flame Alchemist, with a bra on his chest and underwear on his head, running away from the guns and wrath of Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

Yeah... this one's kind of long, but I enjoyed writing this. Please read and review or else you will be the one who will be facing Riza's guns. 


	6. What I Would Feel

Can be read as Roy POV or Riza POV.

* * *

When Maes died, it hurt. It was like a stake through my heart. It hurt so badly, and I knew I never wanted to feel that way again.

Then I realized, what if I lost you? What would I feel if I lost you?

Sadness. Anguish. Despair. Because I wouldn't have you by my side. Just your presence is enough to make me feel at home.

Confusion. Bewilderment. Lost. Because you are such a special person. Why did they take you away?

Anger. Hate. Because they took you away from me. Because you don't deserve to die. Don't they know that I need you?

Happy. Thankful. Because you can leave this world… leave the pain and the suffering.

Relieved. Because I don't have to worry about you getting hurt.

No. The question should be: what _wouldn't_ I feel if I lost you? You mean so much to me, so much to my life. And if you're gone…

It would be too much for me.

That's why I can't let you near me, near my heart, even if it's the one thing in the world that I want the most.

* * *

I'm actually proud of this.

Read and review please!


End file.
